For eternity
by devillish neko
Summary: Kaname suddenly froze as he suddenly shivered, he looked at his hands and looked back at Yuuki with panic stricken eyes, realizing that he just did something terrible. Yuuki upon seeing this, covered Kaname's mouth as she whispered and smiled a weak smile, "It's okay Kaname senpai, I love you." *Contains sex scenes* But I did not describe them.


Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight does not belong to me and this is just purely a fanfiction.**

* * *

It was a tiring day for Yuuki as she walked towards her room, she had just went to Zero's room to find that he had been shivering in a corner. He was just

down there, curled up in the corner of the bathroom, not speaking a single word. His vampire instincts must have been acting up again as Yuuki immediately

rushed towards him, open mindedly offering her blood to him. Zero cringed at the sight of Yuuki's neck as he tried to control his inner self. He did not want to

hurt Yuuki, he loved her. Zero silently drank her blood as he closed his eyes, feeling the contempt that he was not suppose to feel. Yuuki's feelings slowly

sipped into his mind as he heard all kinds of voices in his head. "Kaname senpai... " Yuuki's voice suddenly rang in his head. Feeling agitated, Zero immediately

stopped sucking Yuuki's blood as he stared at her intently. Baring his fangs at her as if she had betrayed his trust. "You just thought of Kaname didn't you,

thinking of how you want him to be the one sucking your blood or the one that will save you from me! " Upon hearing that, Yuuki stared at Zero wide eyed. "I

didn't... " Yuuki shooked her head as she touched Zero's hair. Looking at her confusingly, Zero brushed away her hand as he pushed Yuuki out of the room.

Feeling dejected, Yuuki slowly walked towards her room as she yawned. After having drained of her blood, Yuuki opened the door to her room as she yipped in

shock. As to her surprise, there was Kaname standing there, looking at her pleadingly, as if he was about to collapse. His face had a funny tone to it,

something was weird about him at that moment.

Upon seeing Yuuki, kaname looked at her pleadingly, he could not control anymore. His body was fiery hot as he inched towards her, slowly taking off his

clothes, button by button. He grabbed Yuuki's hands as he dragged her to the bedside, forcing her licked his lips as he bared his fangs and hissed like a

scavenger. Kaname touched Yuuki's tender lips gently as he cringed at the sight of the mark at her neck, that foul's mark. The Human Vampire that actually

dared to even touch Yuuki, not to say suck her blood. He immediately jammed his lips into hers as she shivered lightly, tightly grabbing the bed sheet. In and

out, in and out, their lips touched each other, it was the only thing Kaname could think about as he felt Yuuki's warmth and her breath. He slowly reached

towards her singlet as his hands slowly and quickly slide into her clothes grabbing her light body and ripping the shirts off, revealing only her bra. Her skin was

as silky as ever as Kaname gently licked her body and sniffed her neck. The scent that he missed so much, for ten solid years he had been controlling and

waiting. He ripped off her pants and pushed her onto the bed, tightly hugging her. "I missed you so much... " Kaname whispered as he gently touched Yuuki's

face, cerulean tears started flowing down Kaname's before he knew it. Yuuki looked at Kaname wide -eyed as she slowly reached towards Kaname face wiping

away his tears as delicately as possible.

Kaname suddenly froze as he suddenly shivered, he looked at his hands and looked back at Yuuki with panic stricken eyes, realizing that he just did

something terrible. Yuuki upon seeing this, covered Kaname's mouth as she whispered and smiled a weak smile, "It's okay Kaname senpai, I love you." Kaname

looked at Yuuki guiltily as he caressed her soft scented hair. "Thank you... Just this once..." Kaname sama whispered tiredly. Kaname ripped his clothes off as

he slowly crawled onto the bed, lying next to Yuuki. He touched Yuuki gently as he smiled, with everything in their way gone, he inserted his into hers. He loved

Yuuki to the end of the world, nothing could bring their bond to break, he treasured her so much that it was the only thing he cared for. Yuuki cringed as she

grabbed Kaname's back holding him tightly. She could feel it inside her body, deeper and deeper as she let out a moan. It was her first time and she has no

regrets regarding this, it was an odd feeling. She could hear Kaname senpai's heavy breath next to her as she goes on, hugging him tightly, not letting him go.

In, out, in, out they repeated this many times as they kissed each other tongue to tongue passionately. It was magical, as Yuuki hugged Kaname tightly, she

smiled as tears drop down her face. His breath, his body, it was all so familiar... "Kaname... " Yuuki breathed out those last words before she let go her hands,

she was pale. Very pale. Kaname looked at Yuuki in shock, it was the blood lost. She should not have done this especially when her blood was just sucked out,

Kaname gently carried her up in his arms and brushed up her hair, kissing her forehead. "Not yet Yuuki, not yet... " His bitter voice echoed throughout the small

room. Enchanting a spell that would let Yuuki forget about this night. Everything that happened in this fulfilling night would be lost, forever. "Someday... My

beautiful beautiful star... " Kaname looked up at the sky in this silent night, the stars were beautiful, glittering in it's upmost beauty. He carried the unconscious

Yuuki as he hugged her tightly, silently crying , "Just wait for me Yuuki..."

It was a night that was never heard of again for eternity.

* * *

**I might continue this story if there alot of good remarks~ **

**Reviews will be really appreciated!**


End file.
